five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 June 2019
09:26 Welcome, Tie45. 09:26 And of course, some random joins when I mention spam. 09:26 ... 09:27 What you to talking about >:) 09:27 Idk. 09:27 Wassup. 09:27 Hi 09:28 we are talking about our lord and savior jesus christ 09:28 Really 09:28 So, 09:28 true 09:28 you came here anyway. 09:28 jesus is fucken awsome 09:28 lil 09:29 This is the place of many memories. 09:29 Wish I had more screenshots of it, 09:29 but everything is preserved in the Logs. 09:29 lol who cares about that gay shit 09:29 aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 09:29 a 09:29 aa 09:29 a 09:29 4 years ago today, eh? 09:29 Hi 09:29 welcome, EarthlingnAkumi. 09:29 Welcome, EarthlingnAkumi. 09:29 Who is 09:29 Tie45 09:29 09:29 Some random! 09:29 Me 09:29 Hi 09:29 I said that in our server! 09:29 (matpat voice) is Tie45 Purple Guy? 09:29 Classic. 09:30 NO 09:30 I didnt pay attention i just saw the edgy fnaf shit and i knew it was souths fanon wiki 09:30 So, this is edgy? 09:30 Pitiful, pitiful. 09:30 I am SO disgusted in TDLC. 09:30 how is it NOT edgy 09:30 >Purple Guy Is The Main Antagonist of Fazbears Incoporated 2, but Edward is still the Main Main Antagonist. 09:30 fascinating 09:31 Soon I'll be executing Order 66 here. 09:31 what is order 66 09:29 Classic. 09:30 NO 09:30 I didnt pay attention i just saw the edgy fnaf shit and i knew it was souths fanon wiki 09:30 So, this is edgy? 09:30 Pitiful, pitiful. 09:30 I am SO disgusted in TDLC. 09:30 how is it NOT edgy 09:30 >Purple Guy Is The Main Antagonist of Fazbears Incoporated 2, but Edward is still the Main Main Antagonist. 09:30 fascinating 09:31 Soon I'll be executing Order 66 here. 09:31 what is order 66 09:31 At long last I got rid of that avatar. 09:31 Looks like OW is on a Lunch Break. 09:31 ok back 09:31 what happened 09:32 Nothing occured. 09:32 A lot 09:32 Bear The Bear classic. 09:32 Tie45 will you pretty please be my bestie korra isnt a good enough bestie 09:32 TDL chaat is truly dead. 09:32 Imma hold my head in sorrow. 09:32 Oh no Bear the Bear don't do it. 09:33 Yeah!! 09:33 09:33 09:33 ???? 09:33 THANK YOU 09:33 YAY 09:33 I GOT A NEW BESTIE 09:33 Bear the Bear is an animatronic. Bear the Bear posses the qualities that an animatronic bear would have. Bear the Bear is damaged. Bear the Bear has head garment which can be attached to it using various complex methods. Bear the Bear has an object which it holds in a hand to amplify sound frequencies from its body part which gives off sound waves by moving the lips in various motions. Bear the Bear has a two clothing object's stitched into its chest. Bear the Bear has another garment, which is on the lowest point of the head. Bear the Bear is a color that a bear would be. Bear The Bear wants to jump off the roof of his house. 09:33 FUCK OUTTA HERE 09:33 HI FREEZ 09:33 y 09:33 Welcome, Downtown Freezy. 09:33 FUCK FUCK SHIT CUNT 09:33 DO I STILL HAVE STAFF ROLES 09:33 ?? 09:33 09:34 oh no hes been cucked 09:34 Alrighty then. 09:34 moment of silence for freezy everyone 09:34 That is a 2 minutes ban. 09:34 To think. 09:34 I trained him. 09:34 I made him who he was today, on this very Wiki. 09:34 Was that guy trolling? 09:34 09:34 09:34 09:34 And he does that? 09:35 He was a former apprentice of mine, but he turned to the Dark Side. 09:35 Oh 09:35 Now, to change the Wiki theme again. 09:35 21:33, June 3, 2019 South Ferry (wall | contribs) banned User:Downtown Freezy from chat with an expiry time of 2 minutes, ends on 21:35, June 3, 2019 (Misbehaving in chat) 09:35 09:35 So, 09:35 that is the ping sound. 09:35 Yeah you should 09:35 HUH 09:35 09:35 wait ping me i gotta hear the ping sound 09:35 Seems I installed ChatTags 09:35 EarthlingnAkumi 09:35 EarthlingnAkumi 09:36 SHIT PING AGAIN 09:36 MY VOLUME WAS MUTED 09:36 EarthlingnAkumi 09:36 09:36 thats epic 09:36 TabInsert is needed. 09:36 Where am I. 09:36 Welcome. 09:36 That belly with a Santa hat should be removed 09:36 FUCK OUTTA HERE 09:36 FUCK FUCK SHIT CUNT 09:36 DO I STILL HAVE STAFF ROLES 09:36 FUCK FUCK SHIT CUNT 09:36 BAD WORD 09:36 SOUTH 09:36 "Helpy" Lol 09:36 SoUTH 09:36 SoUTH 09:36 http://prntscr.com/nx7bjl 09:37 Which one shall we pick, Tie? 09:37 the top one looks gay you should add it 09:37 sister tie which one do you think 09:38 super silly sister south ferry 09:38 Hmph. 09:38 ?? 09:38 The heck 09:38 09:38 09:38 It wasn't letting me chat 09:38 WTF did OW do! 09:39 hey sisters thekorrafanatic here today im dropping a new palette 09:39 he copied what DTF said 09:39 DID't break any FUCKEN rules 09:39 Didn't* 09:39 But I think we should pick the one with the two-faced Freddy 09:39 Not that, EnA. 09:39 hi sister freezy 09:39 LOOK at his edits. 09:39 FNaFF is dead and buried 09:39 Sure, Tie45. 09:39 Not dead and buried. 09:39 Continued due to me. 09:39 I have been here longer than ANYONE else in this chat 09:39 GIVE ME back my roles 09:39 ok sister korra 09:40 where am i 09:40 Get out Freezy 09:40 Tell me OW, what did you do? 09:40 Get out Feezy 09:40 And I was here longer, DTF. 09:40 Actually 09:40 ffsc 09:40 I joined in February 09:40 You joined in March 09:40 I've been here since this was created. 09:40 So FUCK you SF 09:40 Head out, SF 09:40 Tell me OW, what did you do? 09:40 Get out Feezy 09:40 And I was here longer, DTF. 09:40 Actually 09:40 ffsc 09:40 I joined in February 09:40 You joined in March 09:40 I've been here since this was created. 09:40 So FUCK you SF 09:40 Head out, SF 09:40 Let me in. 09:40 Just leave!! 09:40 09:40 09:40 09:40 09:40 Just leave me alone! 09:40 YEAH GET HIM BESTIE 09:40 Literally been active staff here longer than anyone 09:40 GET OUT FREEZY 09:40 09:41 Who tf are you, T45? 09:41 test 09:41 09:41 GO BACK TO YOUR HOME 09:41 hello 09:41 09:41 He is some random that joined, DTF. 09:41 I suppose I will soon get the Papers filed in to demote the final Bureaucrats. 09:41 Like Ol' Danny P, 09:41 Spamming curse words the chat is not going to get your rollback 09:41 Spy, TVL, etc. 09:41 black people 09:41 09:41 tie just sister snapped 09:41 Then, 09:41 I will ask the Community Development team for a new Wiki wordmark and bg. 09:41 Then, begin Order 66, 09:41 This is a colonization effort, Tie45. 09:41 and I instill the New Order. 09:41 FNaFF has already succumbed 09:41 So your racist Freezy 09:42 So your racist Freezy 09:42 Literally half black 09:42 Lmao 09:42 TDLC is back. 09:42 TDLC is back!! 09:42 NO LETS NOT LEAE HERE 09:42 09:42 Leave this ancient place. 09:42 This cursed land. 09:42 Let's bring Tie45 with us. 09:42 Alright, get out of here. 09:42 Do not. 09:42 09:43 Kick everyone, SF 09:43 You have been cursed by the devil. 09:43 09:43 09:43 09:43 FNaFF is known for abusive admins such as G332 and TVL 09:43 I am sorry, but I may pull a LightHouse if needed. 09:43 In fact, G332 has admitted to villainy 09:43 Join us, Tie45. 09:43 Frederick Burrows is a dictator...! 09:43 TIE COME TO TDL BESTIE 09:43 https://the-demons-light.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Chat 09:43 Join what 09:43 He ain't yo bestie. 09:43 OH SHOOT 09:44 NO!!! 09:44 ARE WE ALLOWED TO LINK ON MAIn 09:44 SORRY SOUTH 09:44 BESTIE COME TO TDL !! 09:44 rules don't matter here 09:44 CLICK THE LINK !! 09:44 this shit dead 09:44 By the way, 09:44 Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 June 2019 09:44 All of this was logged. 09:45 Good. 09:46 Let's end FNaFF once and for all 09:46 Incorrect. 09:46 As long as I live, 09:46 Just disable chat. 09:46 this will never die. 09:46 Imma go edit farm and get admin. 09:47 That's an ancient practice. 09:47 Only Lords of 2015 practiced that. 09:47 You know nothing of this place. 09:47 This is Living History. 09:47 Get out! 09:49 @korra check my contribs 09:50 Already did. 2019 06 03